


Shooting with a bow

by Claire_cz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Archer - Freeform, Break Up, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Insert a doomed relationship of your choosing, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: In classical mythology, Cupid is the god of desire, attraction and affection. He is also known in Latin as Amor, love. ... And now you wonder if for once you could switch the roles, from the hunter with a bow to the chased one.Character study.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Shooting with a bow

**Author's Note:**

> A very late addition to the 15DaysChallenge - prompt: Archer

_In classical mythology, Cupid is the god of desire, attraction and affection. He is also known in Latin as Amor, love._

Those words, somehow, always, circle around you. Amor, my amor, love, falling in love, enamoured, a seducer, heartbreaker...

You are never planning it, but yes, you strive in other people's company. You remember fondly how you were the only boy at a rink and always skated around and pulled all the girls at their ponytails. And Sonia the most. You whispered secrets together in locker rooms and planned a wedding in your parents' garden with a big plushie toy maybe officiating the ceremony. Relationships came and went in Madrid and Jaca as did your interest in figure skating, ice hockey and figure skating again.

When you went to the US you came to a totally new world. You felt that you didn't fit in but as always you were ready to make friends and maybe also light-heartedly flirt. And when the recipient of your compliments was so beautiful and always gave you an even more beautiful smile when you praised her skating or clothes or hair you just told yourself that you'd hold on and wouldn't care about _his_ glares and _him_ shouting at you… And then Courtney - your sister called you baby Romeo. Miki, now the proper relationship not only shy smiles and compliments - did it matter that it was only very long-distance?, Marina and the partner you wanted to keep hidden and you don't have to hide anymore...

And now you wonder that maybe you really are that hunter always chasing relationships, craving the feeling of falling in love, loving the idea of being in love and always ending up saturated and drained at the same time after a short while. And you wonder how that happens because you don't use any weapons, or so you like to think. No persuading of your potential love interests with babbling around, wheedling them into a relationship, no burying of the chosen ones in gifts, chasing them around for days and hoping for one smile. It just happens that your weapons are your smile and kind heart and big eyes and the targets, you don't see them that way though, fall for you without your own doing. Inevitably, with the Cupid's arrow already in their heart. But somehow, no force can hold the arrow in that person's heart forever. Or in yours? The arrow slowly slipping out till it drops to the ground. Sometimes almost unobserved, slowly and quietly. Sometimes with shouting and disappointment in the air.

And now you wonder if for once you could switch the roles, from the hunter with a bow - albeit unknowing - to the chased one. The one that ends up with an arrow in the heart. What if it will hurt?

You take out your phone from the pocket and reread the message for the hundredth time. Should you say yes, or should you dodge the arrow?

"Do you want me to come to ROI?"

You lock the phone and put it in the pocket again.


End file.
